powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vacuum Manipulation
The power to manipulate vacuum. Sub-power of Nothingness Manipulation. Variation of Air Manipulation. Also Called * Atmospheric Pressure Manipulation * Kenokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate vacuum, the atmospheric region devoid of physical matter and energy. Since air molecules exist within what would be an otherwise empty space, the user can twist the region of vacuum to manipulate air, creating winds of varying levels including tornadoes and hurricanes, reject air to create vacuums and air blasts. This also grants the user a defense against all fire and sound-based abilities, as both require atmospheric air as a medium to function. By turning a region into a vacuum, one can also suffocate the opponents and crush them with increased ambient pressure, effectively the same as outer space. Since matter outside of the vacuum would flow fluidly into the empty space region in an attempt to create equilibrum, this will create suction capable of tearing matter to shreds, which can also create incredibly sharp vacuum blades or destructive implosions. Universal Differences This ability is to manipulate vacuum, which is the atmospheric aspect of what matter exists within. It differs from Spatial Manipulation, which is the dimensional aspect of what matter exists within. This being said, the two are somewhat parallel powers of each other. It also differs from Nothingness Manipulation, which is the conceptual aspect of all matter simply not existing within the space-time region. Applications * Air Manipulation: bend the ambient air pressure within the vacuum to manipulate air molecules. ** Air Absorption: absorb or reject air to create vacuums for Deoxygenation and Crushing like outer space. ** Oxygen Manipulation: reject or absorb oxygen molecules via selective filtration. ** Nitrogen Manipulation: reject or absorb nitrogen molecules via selective filtration. ** Flight: utilize the air molecules to fly. ** Tornado Creation: twist the molecules to create tornadoes and hurricanes. ** Wind Generation: reject air molecules to launch off gusts of wind. * Kenokinetic Constructs * Implosion Inducement: create vacuums to suck in surrounding air and dust to create powerful implosions. ** Gravitational Singularity Generation: by creating a vacuum of intense power, until the implosive suction becomes a black hole. * Razor Wind: fire off vacuum blades that are sharp enough to cut through diamonds. * Vacuum Attacks * Vacuum Creation * Vacuum Effect * Vacuum Walking * Weather Manipulation: bend the atmospheric pressure to create various weather phenomenons. Techniques *Kenokinetic Combat *Vacuum Aura *Vacuum Empowerment *Vacuum Mimicry Variations *Psychic Vacuum Manipulation *Vacuum Embodiment *Vacuum Magic Associations * Cosmic Space Manipulation * Nothingness Manipulation * Spatial Manipulation * Vacuum Adaptation * Vacuum Immunity * Vacuum Weaponry **Vacuum Artillery Limitations * Low level users may not be able to manipulate vacuums if matter is existing within it, blocking it from being manipulated. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. Known Users Gallery File:Leon_Elliot_Vacuum.png|Leon Elliot (Black Cat) can create vacuums by manipulating the air around him. File:Kouji_Air.JPG|Kōji (Code:Breaker) manipulating the air to create vacuums. File:Kouji's_Kami_Arashi.png|Kōji (Code:Breaker) using Divine Storm to send a vacuum storm that slices everything in his path. File:Tyki Mikk vacuum sphere.PNG|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-Man) using the "Rejection" aspect of his power on a single area, rejecting oxygen to create a perfect vacuum. File:Vacuum_Sphere.png|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) can launch powerful vacuum blasts in the form of blades or bullets. File:Vacuum_Blade;_Kunai.png|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) can concentrate his vacuum into a blade to increase its cutting range and power. Magnus_(Kid_Icarus_Uprising).png|By rapidly spinning his sword over his head, Magnus (Kid Icarus: Uprising) can create a vacuum of wind to draw opponents towards him. Herac Destroy Breath.png|One of the Eight Kings, the Horse King Heracles (Toriko) uses her Destroy Breath to suck in all available air around her, creating a perfect vacuum Mel_Force_Spear.JPG|Erza Knightwalker (Fairy Tail) uses the Mel Force spear that enables her to perform a vacuum wave attack. Ryu SFA2 Shink Hadoken.gif|Ryu's (Street Fighter series) Shinku Hadoken uses vacuum energy to hit the opponent multiple times in one shot. Ken Shinryuken.gif|Ken's (Street Fighter series) Shinryuken creates a vaccum effect to keep its opponents in range of attack. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Gas Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Sky Powers Category:Common Powers